All For One
by garyjalon
Summary: New York School of Arts is the place to be for aspiring singers, dancers, actors, and musicians. Most alumni are the most successful people in the world and many won Grammys, Oscars, and Tonys. One teacher will try to create the glee club that will take Nationals. Do these highschool students have what it takes to win it all? Find out. SYOC Open


**AN: Welcome to my first SYOC and my first story. This will take place in New York City in a school called New York School of Arts kind of inspired by Hollywood Arts from Victorious. The form is on my profile and it must be sent through PM. So please this prologue before you start for application and tell me how I did. So enjoy and Review, Favorite, and Follow. This is just the prologue and chapters will be a lot longer than this.**

**7/3/14- Hey, everybody this isn't an update just a notice. I received some good characters and I already accepted some of them but I haven't revealed them to the creators and I won't until the deadline so don't ask me. I need more boys and at least 2 more girls.**

**7/10/14- Just another notice to those so are reading. Submissions are ending at midnight and if you haven't submitter please do. If you need more time for your character PM and we can work something out. The cast list will be posted this weekend or Monday at the latest.**

**7/16/14- The official castlist is on my profile and I need one more boy and one more girl. So if you wanna submit another character go right ahead. If you wasn't accepted, you can change your character and be sure to read the rules.**

* * *

Carter Brooks arrived at school on his black and gold Yamaha FZ-09 motorcycle. He assisted on driving himself than let one of his dad's assistants drive him to school. His dad is the CEO of a major record company which have signed some of the biggest acts today. He took off his helmet and looked at the big, more like gigantic, school right in front of him. Entering his Junior year and his third year at the school, he still couldn't believe that he was going to New York School of Arts, NYSA for short. This school was the best of the best for aspiring singers, dancers, actors, and musicians. Auditions are the most stressful part of going here besides the school work. You have to show your talent in front of the headmaster and either he likes you or he don't. Today is the first day so he expected to see some lost Freshman roaming around the school today like he was three years ago. He felt his phone buzz and he took it out of his pocket. It was a text from his girlfriend, Morgan Prescott. They've been going out since the end of Freshman year. He ran his hand through his short dirty blonde hair as he read the text.

_**Morgan: **__Come to the courtyard now. I need to you show something._

Carter wondered what could it be. Maybe it's another musical that she wanted to audition for. Carter swear that girl is obsessed with musicals because for the past three years she's been the female lead for every show, he means every one of them from Grease to Rent and even Hairspray. He loved that about her. Carter really didn't care for musicals. All he wanted to do was to make music and one day make it big someday. Not wanted to make his girlfriend mad, which is not a good thing for anybody around, he went straight to the courtyard instead of going his locker which he usually does right after he gets to school. He spotted the brunette standing in front on the bulletin, where they post auditions and cast lists, and saw that she was standing in front of a sign up sheet. Carter groaned at the thought of another musical because this time she might actually make him audition.

"Hey", Carter said walking up to her and gaining attention right before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, look at this", Morgan said pointing towards at sign up sheet. It was for a glee club. Carter didn't know they had a glee club. If he did, he would have joined a long time ago.

"I didn't know we had a glee club", Carter said.

"I didn't know either. It must be new this year", Morgan said.

"We should sign up", Carter said looking at his girlfriend.

"I know, that's why I already wrote our names", Morgan said pointing towards the sheet. Carter saw their names and shook his head at Morgan. He should have known that she would do something like that.

"Alright, I see you after class", Carter said giving Morgan a kiss and started walking towards his first period, Vocals.

Morgan just stood there looking at the sheet and thought about the potential the club might bring here. She also thought about all the solos she would get and all the competitions that they would win. As the daughter of two former Broadway stars, Morgan knew a little something about performing. Carter sometimes call her a little competitive, she would call herself confident. She didn't have a problem sharing the spotlight but it's when the other person tries to take her's that give her the most problems which sometimes come at the cost of being the head of the Drama department. She finally was able to peel herself from the board and walk to her first period, Acting. As she walked towards the class, she began to compile a list on her phone, a black iPhone 5s, of potential songs she wanted to sing at the auditions. She needs to get into the glee club because putting attending NYSA isn't enough for an application for Juilliard or NYADA, which are her dream schools. But putting winning a National show choir championship would defiantly get her in.

* * *

**AN: So there's the prologue. Tell what you thought of it and please point out any mistakes I made. What do you guys think of Carter and Morgan? Carter is portrayed by Louis Hunter and his sing-a-like is Ed Sheeran. Morgan is portrayed by Adelaide Kane and her sing-a-like is ZZ Ward. Remember the form is on my profile and applications must be sent through PM not review. This is set in New York not Lima. So Review, Favorite, and Follow. See you guys later and I can't wait to see your characters. **


End file.
